Limbo
by TechChick714
Summary: Her senior year has finally finished, but the rest her life has yet to start. She is in limbo for one more night. This will be the night she demands answers, and this will be the night she gets them or her name is not Rachel Berry. AU from s01e22


This is my first ever fic so please be gentle. I don't own anything i swear.

* * *

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Puck answered, as she expected, it was his house after all. He shoved a wine cooler into her hands with a warm welcome, made a sleazy remark about the length of her dress, which was also expected and then finally ushered her inside. He led her into the living room where the glee club farewell party was in full swing. After Rachel shot a confused look towards puck she asked everyone what they are doing here thirty minutes early. After a pause, the room cracked up with laughter. Puck draped his arm around the petite girl and explains that he told everyone but her to show up an hour ago because he knew she would show up way to early. Rachel could feel the blush creep across her cheeks as she took the jab at her overbearing personality in stride.

After the rocky start that was the first year of glee with Mr Schue at the helm. Rachel had become friends with all of the kids in glee, well all but one of the members. Sure they thought she was annoying as hell at times but the club finally accepted that, they had accepted her and moved past it. They all went through so much drama and teenage angst together that their bond was inevitable. She was happy that she had friends, Even if she was leaving them for New York the next day. She knew that they had changed her for the better. They gave her the chance to be Rachel Berry: Broadway star, not just Rachel Berry: Broadway diva. But that didn't matter right now. That chapter of her life was starting tomorrow. Right now she had to tie up one loose end; she couldn't leave this plotline in her future biography loose and unfinished.

The laughter had died down and Rachel found an empty see next to Finn. Their relationship didn't work out. The lack of chemistry caused them to come to the mutual decision to remain friends. He smiled and gave her a hug, reassured her to not take it to heart and that everyone is going to miss her when she leaves. She smiles thanking him and hugged him back. As Finn returned to his conversation with Artie about college, the blonde that has been plaguing Rachel's thoughts caught her attention with the classic jab and a smirk "Hey man hands, Finn's wrong as usual. Some of us are actually ecstatic you're leaving so soon".

Rachel rolled her eyes at the comment pretending not to care on the outside but on the inside she contemplated confronting the girl now. After a short deliberation she decided against it, she only had one shot and she needed to pick her moment carefully. She leaned back into the couch and takes a few large swigs from her drink. She has a feeling she would need a bit of the liquid courage before the nights end.

The singer noticed that the blondes eyes we still zeroed in on her, she then realized that the blonde was waiting for her to come up with a retort like she had many times in the past. Rachel then read into the expression Quinn's eyes were displaying. Rachel came to the conclusion that the girl was daring her to deny the statement, but she wasn't going to give the girl an overreaction, like she usually did. No. Not yet.

"Now that everyone is here the party can really start" Puck states with a smirk, grabbing the unopened vodka bottle off the table "shots? Or body shots?" he finishes with a wink. Saved be the sleaze she thought and made a mental note to thank Noah for his great timing later.

The boys cheered for the suggestion of more alcohol whilst Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and the three former cheerio's scoffed at the sleazy remark. Rachel's hand shot up "I'm up for body shots!"

The entire club stares at her dumbfounded whilst Quinn geared up for an insult. Brittany interrupted clapping excitedly "can do it off you first?" effectively saving the girl from more venomous insults. The guys' jaws have all dropped and Finn moved uncomfortably in his seat. Rachel nods and grabbed the lemon wedge and vodka off a very happy puck.

Finn finally acquired some self control and questioned Rachel "that is so... un-Rachel-like, why do you want to do body shots Rachel?"

She sighed "Finn, I'm leaving tomorrow and I don't know when I will see you all again. Although these past years have seen us becoming friends I know we are not close enough to keep in touch regularly and most of you will be glad that I am out of your lives and that you will no longer have to put up with me." Rachel doesn't miss Quinn's smirk before she continues "so why not? Why not have some fun before I go off into the big wide world. Where I won't be accosted for being myself and where I can become who I've wanted to be since I was four. "She notices Quinn quirk her eyebrow in suspicion. "N-now let us get our drink on guys" Rachel finishes with her trademark smile and a raise of the vodka bottle. But she couldn't shake that feeling that she may have made a terrible mistake. Quinn couldn't have known what she meant by her remark, could she? No, it wasn't possible she mused. If the blonde knew her secret it would've been broadcasted to the town and she would be tortured more so. She was safe, for now anyway.

The petite brunette grabbed the lemon wedge and placed in her mouth with a smirk directed at Brittany. The action issuing a flash of hurt into Santana eyes before a smirk of her own had danced onto her face. "Wait!" Santana interrupted "Let's make this interesting shall we? We spin the bottle to figure out who does shots off whom." Rachel rolled her eyes and removed the lemon "I agree, that would defiantly help with the-""Shut it Berry!" snapped the Latina.

The group clears the area and gathers in a circle, empty beer bottle in the middle. "I will spin first" Rachel stated halfway through spinning the bottle. It stopped and everyone was shocked, everyone but Rachel. The room was still and silent, not even Santana dared make a remark. Not with the current look plastered all over Quinn's face. The pissed off blonde abruptly stands up and snaps at Rachel "Oh no freaking way! I am way too sober for this shit. There is not enough alcohol in the world that would get me drunk enough for me to stand any part of you touching me". "Quinn-" the petite girl starts "No!" the now furious blonde barked back, snatching the vodka bottle from puck "this will not be happening!" then she takes a swig straight from the bottle and mutters something under her breath as she storms out the door to the backyard.

The room was stunned into awkward silence until the Latina spoke up "What's up with her? Even I don't hate you that much Berry". "I'm not sure but um thank you? I'm glad you don't hate me that much Santana. But I do know the only reason for your placid temperament, is due to the blonde who is practically sitting on your lap." The Rachel answered without taking her eyes off the door in which Quinn had exited through. Santana rolls her eyes and wraps her arms around a smiling Brittany. "Well let's not let her ruin our fun" Puck remarks with a waggle of his eyebrows then adds "I'll just go get the bottle of tequila from the other room".

The room beaks out into a quiet chatter whilst Rachel, who still hasn't taken her eyes off the aforementioned door, internally contemplates confronting the blonde again. She sculls the rest of her drink and mutters "now or never Rachel" under her breath. She abruptly stands up and marches over to the door; completely ignoring all of the confused looks shot her way, she takes a deep breath and exits the room.

Rachel slowly walked over to the edge of the deck and sat down next to Quinn in silence. The blonde sighed and offered her the bottle of vodka. The brunette gulped down the fiery liquid and coughed slightly. This couldn't be good for her voice she thought, giving the bottle back to the now slightly less angry blonde.

They stay in silence for a good hour and a half just passing the vodka back and forth.

Rachel finally breaks the silence with a soft "why?" Quinn stays silent. Rachel waited for the blonde to say something, anything. But the silence continued and Quinn's eyes continued to stare of into the dark of the night. "Quinn..." she pushed. "why?" she questioned louder than the first time. But yet again she was met with silence.

This caused something inside of Rachel to finally snap. The dam had finally given way and all the years off torture and the unrelenting bitch attitude she received from Quinn were flowing through her veins. All of the hurt she had felt at the hands of the blonde sitting beside her accumulated inside of her heart. She could no longer hold it in; she couldn't bottle it all up again. She was leaving in less than 12 hours and she wanted- no needed to leave all of this mess behind. "Fuck, Quinn!" Rachel screamed, feeling the adrenaline pumping through her veins, she stood up and smashed the almost empty bottle of vodka on the ground. The outburst shook Quinn from her reverie and caused her to scramble to her feet with a yelp. "I mean really? You can't come up with anything to say? I mean _really_? There are no words that spring to mind? None whatsoever? I mean sure you were fucking Quinn Fabray head cheerleader! I was lowly little Rachel Berry the annoying girl who talks way too much. I understand why you picked on me. But what I _don't_ fucking understand is why you went all out to be cruel to me. I don't know why you gave such extra effort when it came to humiliating _me_. Then when you joined glee club and started to mellow out you were nicer to everyone, everyone but _me_. Why was nice mellowed out Quinn still the same old bitchy Quinn to me? Everyone in glee accepted me and was nice enough to make my time at high school a little less horrible. Even Santana warmed to up to me over the years! Santana fucking Lopez! Everyone in glee got over how annoyed they were by me! Everyone! Everyone but you! Why do you hate me so much? Will your disdain for me never cease? I'm leaving tomorrow and then you never have to see me again, but you're still too heartless to give me any answers about why, too heartless to let me get closure and move on with my life. You would rather let me live the rest of my life wondering why on earth you hated me so much than to man up and face me. Too scared to talk through your problems and tell me what was so wrong about me. I'm never going to learn from my mistakes if I never knew I made them! You Quinn Fabray are not a strong person; you are a weak coward who is all too ready to run from all of her problems, too eager to sweep her mistakes under the rug, too afraid to be herself, too ashamed of her failures, too unforgiving to move on with your life. When I leave people will regret the way they treated me, well everyone but you. I will become somebody and it will be in spite of you and people like you, who are forever trying to bring people like me down. You don't have what it takes to be anyone better than that. You know what Quinn? I actually feel sorry for you. Because unlike you I have the potential to be so much more than the vindictive bitch you are. I have what it takes to bare myself to everyone and show people who I am, I don't hide behind anything. I am not afraid to be true to who I am. I, Rachel Berry am better than you, Quinn Fabray and you just can't handle that can you?"

She turned to leave but a hand grabbed her arm. "Oh no you don't Berry. You are not saying all of that and just walking away. I'm going to enlighten you to who you really are. You Rachel berry are no better than me. You Rachel Berry are a coward who can't face her problems head on. You Rachel Berry do not bare yourself to all and show people who you are. You Rachel Berry are not true to who you really are. Because you Rachel Berry… are gay" The blonde smirks as the brunette turns to face her with a look of horror residing on her face. The blonde continues "Yeah, I know your dirty little secret Ber-".

"Wait, if you know then why haven't you told everyone? why haven't you used it against me? You hate me Quinn. I don't understand" the brunette interrupts thoroughly confused.

Quinn sighs "You can't ever let someone finish can you? Miss always-got-to-interrupt. I haven't told because I-". They were interrupted by the sound of someone cough. They both turn and look towards the doorway to see the rest of the club staring at them with jaws on the floor. Well everyone but Brittany who just smiled and winked at Quinn.

There was a collective "Rachel's _gay_?"

* * *

Feedback is appreciated. Good or bad.

Should i continue?


End file.
